Suspension exercise devices have long been incorporated into athletic training and therapeutic regimens as an avenue for fitness training, targeted muscle building and muscle therapy, and rehabilitation without the cost and space required with more bulky equipment. In particular, many types of devices and systems have been proposed that leverage gravity and a user's own bodyweight for stretching or performing a wide variety of exercises. Some of these systems rely on rigid straps anchored to a door or a ceiling hook, for example, wherein a user grasps handles provided at respective ends of the straps and leans their body at a chosen angle to do exercises. Changing the body angle relative to the floor or a wall, for example, changes the amount of a user's own bodyweight being held in suspension by the straps. Exercises may thus be made more or less demanding in accordance. Other systems rely on complex combinations of rigid and elastic components to provide varying degrees resistance and support during suspension training. However, all of these systems require constant reconfiguring, such as adding coupling components, adjusting or changing the position of straps and/or anchor points, and/or adding or changing the position of the handles, for example, to set up for exercise and/or for changing or easily establishing different points of leverage to change the difficulty of an exercise performed using the exercise device.
There is a need for a suspension exercise device configured for easy and efficient set up and use that does not require the need to reconfigure the device in order to change the difficulty of the device during use.